


Awakenings

by PhaiFan



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhaiFan/pseuds/PhaiFan
Summary: Springtime in Mieza...and young men's fancies turn to, well...lots of things.





	1. Chapter 1

Spring had returned to Mieza. The boys felt like they had been sprung from their cages now that they were able to get out without bundling up in furs or huddling in their rooms. They wanted to run in the grass, soaking up the warm sunshine, and burning off pent up energy.

Ah, but they had lessons to attend still.

Aristotle was having a difficult time holding their attention this day. It was one of the first really warm days, and their focus was anywhere but on him. Ptolemy was studying a bug that crawled over the stones at his feet. Nearchus and Leonnatus were poking at each other and trying not to be caught laughing. Cassander, for once, was smiling as he stared off in the distance. Who knows what he was thinking, but it was probably something evil. Most of the others pretended to listen, but he could tell he lost them a while ago by their blank expressions. Alexander stared up at the sunlight filtering through the trees, smiling and lost in his own thoughts. Hephaestion, of course, was watching Alexander's every move with a look of intense longing. Poor boy, Aristotle thought. He's got it bad.

Aristotle could see that mathematics was not a good subject for this day. He decided to move on to natural sciences. They had been studying botany and zoology, bringing specimens to be studied. They had a whole collection of plants, bird's eggs, stags' antlers, furs, flowers, and much more. He decided to move on to a subject he felt sure would capture their attention.

"Gentlemen", he began, "I have a new assignment for you. This is one you might actually find interesting." He smiled at them. "As you know, this is the time of year that the animals begin mating and having young. Your assignment is to observe the mating habits of the various animals. Record their mating rituals, nesting or denning practices, any offspring they have, which parent cares for the young, that sort of thing. Write down all your observations. If you can bring specimens for us to learn from, all the better. Try not to disturb the creatures you study. We want to observe their normal behavior. Do you have any questions?"

He heard snickers all around and rolled his eyes. Perdiccas spoke up. "So….you basically want us to go around and watch animals…you know…do it!" Laughter erupted from all sides.

He waited until they had calmed down a bit. "Really, boys….if you are quite finished… Yes, that is pretty much what I am telling you to do. Do you think you can manage to complete this assignment with some sort of sense? Or do we need to go back to mathematics again?"

A collective groan and some mumbled answers were his only response.

"I will take that as a 'yes' then. I would like you to pair up. Both partners will observe. One of you will be responsible for recording your findings. The other will present your finished report to the class at the end of the assignment. Do you understand what you are to do?"

The boys all nodded their consent.

"Now, do I need to assign partners, or can you manage this on your own without squabbling? I would think that at your age you should be able to handle everything from here. I will leave you to work out the details. We will go over what we have observed so far in a couple days. Now get busy!" He walked away, shaking his head. Boys will be boys, he thought.

Alexander and Hephaestion exchanged shy smiles. There was no question as to who their respective partners would be. No one would have dared suggest otherwise. The rest managed to pair off without too much trouble.

"Well, Phai, it seems we have quite a project ahead. Do you want to record, or present?"

"That is easy, Alexander. We both know that you are the more articulate of us, and you are a very persuasive speaker. I have an eye for details, so I think I would be the best one to record our observations. Would you agree?"

Alexander squeezed his friend's shoulder lightly. "Wise as always, my Phai. Agreed."

Hephaestion shivered slightly at the contact and looked away so that Alexander would not see the flash of hunger in his eyes. He had just turned 16, with Alexander being slightly younger. At this age, he was a walking hormone. He was careful not to let Alexander see too much.

Alexander lifted Hephaestion's chin with a gentle touch, and brushed his lips with a very light, friendly kiss. "We shall set out first thing after breakfast. I know of a fox's den where we might start our project. Let us go and have our supper now."

Hephaestion missed the slight trembling of Alexander's body when they had kissed.

******************************************************************

The other boys were certainly not surprised that Alexander and Hephaestion had paired off. None of them knew for sure, but there were bets placed as to whether or not those two were doing anything.

Cassander smirked. "Perhaps we should observe the mating practices of those two! I for one would love to write a paper on that!"

"You just want to watch, you perv!" Ptolemy said, laughing.

Philotas grinned at Cassander. "I think you are just jealous because you have a crush on Hephaestion!"

Cassander frowned. "Do not!"

The other boys all snickered. They knew perfectly well that he did, but he had a snowball's chance in Hades of being noticed by the beautiful brunette. He only had eyes for his Alexander.

"All of you have a crush on Hephaestion, so leave me be. Could we please move on to something else now?"

They decided to head over and get some dinner and make plans for their new assignment.

********************************************

Hephaestion lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Alexander's cot was just a few feet from his. He looked over at his friend. Alexander was sleeping peacefully, dead to the world. Hephaestion sighed. His mind was racing and his body ached. He so desperately wanted to tell Alexander how he felt, that his love was far beyond simple friendship, but was afraid of losing what he did have if those feelings were not returned. He would sooner die than lose Alexander completely. He finally got up, pulled his blanket around himself, and walked out to the edge of the woods. He leaned against a tree, hoping the cool night breeze would cool his blood as well. It wasn't working, so he slipped into the trees to find some relief. His soft cry carried on the breeze as he found his release. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander was delightfully cheerful the next morning. He chattered away through breakfast, excited about their new assignment and anxious to get started. Several of the other boys were still snickering about the subject matter.

Nearchus giggled. "I'm going to illustrate my report. I am going to draw pictures of the animals 'doing it'! That should be good!"

Cassander spoke up. "You know, there is a pair of doves nesting right outside the courtyard. We could all go and observe them first, before we split up for the day."

They all agreed this was a good idea. They sat quietly on the ground and on stone benches in the courtyard, waiting. After a short time, the male dove started strutting and cooing at his mate. She lay quietly submissive as he mounted and mated with her.

The boys all watched quietly until the male flew off and the female returned to building her nest.

"Is it just me", Ptolemy pondered, "or did that make anyone else horny?"

They all laughed and called him a perv.

"Just think", he said, "all our parents had to have done that at least once, or we wouldn't be here".

Horrified looks were exchanged and a collective "Eeeeewwww" uttered, followed by more laughter.

Alexander smiled at Hephaestion and took his hand. "Let's go, Phai! I know where we can hide and wait for the fox to come to her den."

*******************************************************

The fox den was deep in the woods near a small stream. Sunlight filtered through the trees, softly lighting the lush grasses and delicate wild flowers. It was truly a place of beauty. The youths moved quietly along the stream until they reached a large, overturned tree. The giant root ball had left a huge hole where it had been pulled from the ground. It was several years old, so the depression was filled in with thick grass and soft leaves. A wild rose grew to one side, its cascading branches forming a canopy of sorts and making a nice shelter to hide in. The rose was in full bloom, as was the sweep of violets that grew all along the bank of the stream. The combined scent was heavenly.

"I love it here", Alexander spoke in a hushed tone. "So beautiful."

Hephaestion studied his friend for a moment before speaking. "How often do you come here, Alexander? And why have you never shared it with me before now?" He felt slightly hurt that his friend had concealed something from him.

Alexander sat down on trunk of fallen tree, patting the space beside him and motioning for Hephaestion to sit. Hephaestion sat next to his friend, and Alexander playfully bumped his shoulder with his own. He smiled.

"My dear Hephaestion, do you not need to be alone sometimes? Sometimes I need to think clearly, and you often distract me without meaning to. If you are with me, we talk for hours, which I love…but at times, I simply need to be alone with my thoughts. Sometimes they do not make sense to me, and I need to process them and figure it all out. Besides," he said with a gentle smile, "I know that you often sneak off yourself to be alone, especially at night. Did you think I was not aware of that? I assume that you, too, need time to think."

Hephaestion blushed profusely and looked away. "Among other things", he thought. It didn't seem that Alexander suspected there was any other reason for his solitary trips than to think. Surely, he had the same needs. Didn't he?

"You are very sneaky, Phai! But not so much that I did not know. You forget your cot is right next to mine and I often hear you when you get up and leave. Where is it you go? Do you have a special place, like this one?"

Hephaestion nearly swallowed his tongue. How in Hades did he answer these questions without making a fool of himself? Surely Alexander would see if he tried to lie to him. He decided avoidance and distraction were his best plan of action.

He spoke without looking up. "The woods calm me. I go there to be alone. You are right that sometimes thoughts do not make sense." He took a deep breath, having gotten himself under control, and looked at Alexander with a smile. "You have chosen a beautiful place. I can see why you come here. Do you see the foxes often? Do you think we might see them today?"

If Alexander noticed the subtle way his question was avoided and the subject changed, he did not comment on it. Hephaestion was relieved when he started talking happily about the foxes.

"She comes here every day, especially in the morning and late afternoon. I have lately seen her mate following her here. She has rejected him so far, but I would think it would be soon time for them to mate." He stood, and pulled Hephaestion up by the hand. "Come, let us lie in the shelter, and watch for them."

They lay down on the cool grass under the tree stump, well hidden from the area where the fox's den was. They lay on their stomachs, with their elbows propped up, chins in their hands. They lay like that silently, shoulders touching. Hephaestion was acutely aware of Alexander's proximity to him. He could feel the heat radiating from the boy next to him, and hear his soft breathing. He glanced sideways at the profile he loved so much to see and thought it was much more beautiful than the lovely place they were hiding. His blood was racing again. It took everything he had not to try for a kiss...a real kiss..., but he was afraid of the response he might get. Sometimes Alexander seemed so innocent. Hephaestion truly did not know how his friend thought in this area. He had never indicated to Hephaestion that he wanted to do more than the casual touches, caresses, and light kisses they exchanged often. For Hephaestion, it was no longer enough. He thought of Pella, and how he had been instantly drawn to Alexander from the day they met. As they grew older, the attraction increased to a vague longing. Here in Mieza, they had all matured mentally as well as physically, and the longings had turned to desires. And they were no longer vague. He knew exactly what he wanted. He shook his head to clear his mind, and was grateful they were lying on their stomachs so Alexander could not see the state he was in. Doing this day after day would be the death of him, he thought.

They waited a long while, when finally the fox cautiously approached her den. Her beautiful red coat was thick and shiny. As she lay at the entrance to the den, another slightly larger fox approached, carrying a small rabbit in his mouth. He dropped the offering at the female's feet and licked her muzzle. The boys watched as she ate the rabbit, then began playing and wrestling with her mate. Soon they mated, and the male slipped back into the forest as the female retreated inside her den.

The boys were silent. Both of them felt slightly awkward, though they weren't really sure why.

Hephaestion cleared his throat and finally spoke. "Well, that was….umm…"

"Interesting?" offered Alexander.

"Yeah…interesting." Hephaestion blushed, avoiding Alexander's eyes.

Alexander was pondering what he had seen. "He bit her on the neck. I wonder if they all do that?"

Hephaestion had a good idea how to answer that. "It is the passion of Eros. I suppose it applies to animals as well. I have seen those marks on some of the older boys, so I would suppose they were put there by their lovers. It must be passion."

Alexander nodded, accepting that answer. "I think you are right, Phai. You should record that in your observations this evening when you write it all down. I will help you." He stood and helped Hephaestion to his feet. He looked into the amazing blue eyes of his beloved friend, and wondered at what he saw there. Could it be? Was he feeling the same way? He was afraid to test it. He sighed. "Passion must be a very powerful thing."

"You have no idea." Hephaestion thought.


	3. Chapter 3

After supper, the boys sat around comparing notes and discussing their findings of the day. Nearchus proudly held up the drawings he had done of a pair of deer mating. They all giggled uncontrollably at the over-exaggerated anatomy with which he had blessed the stag.

Leonnatus looked upset. "How am I supposed to give Aristotle a serious report on THAT?"

More giggles from all around.

"We saw a pair of rabbits", said Philotas. "Wow…they really are…"

"Quick as bunnies?" Perdiccas offered.

"Yeah…and then some!"

More laughter from the boys, and a few blushing faces as well.

Cassander spoke up. "Well, my subjects did not mate this day…at least not that I was able to observe. I will have to try again tomorrow to catch them at it." He smirked and looked towards Alexander and Hephaestion who, fortunately, were too busy looking at each other to notice.

Ptolemy snorted. "Enough, Cassander. I need you to take this seriously if we are to complete our assignment. I do not wish to explain to Aristotle why we did not finish."

A grumbling Cassander agreed. The boys broke up and wandered off to relax and play before bedtime.

********************************************************************

Alexander was uncharacteristically quiet all afternoon, even with Hephaestion. He disappeared after supper, telling no one where he was going. After Hephaestion had bathed, he searched for Alexander but could not locate him anywhere. He decided to work on his report while he waited for him to return. He was so absorbed in his work that he did not hear Alexander come up behind him. He felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Hephaestion laughed. "I wonder! Where have you been, Alexander? I have been looking for you all evening!"

Alexander looked at the ground shyly. "I needed to be alone for a while," he said softly. "I went back to my...our…spot. I am fine, do not worry. Show me what you have done so far." He wanted to get Hephaestion away from the subject of his sudden disappearance after supper. He was embarrassed that he had needed to go and find some release for the tension he felt every time he was with his friend. He wished he wasn't so afraid to tell him how he felt.

They worked on their report until their eyes were too tired to focus. Hephaestion extinguished the torches and they slid under the covers on their cots. Neither boy could sleep. Alexander tossed, turned, and sighed a lot. Hephaestion was hot, threw off his covers, and sighed a lot, too.

After a while, Alexander grew still. Hephaestion waited until he had given him plenty of time to fall asleep before getting out of bed and walking out to the woods. He had to release the tension thrumming through his body before it killed him. Or before it made him do something stupid. His whole body shuddered as he came, and his eyes filled with tears. He wanted Alexander so badly. Why was he so afraid?

He did not hear Alexander follow him into the woods, and did not see him hide behind a stand of small trees. Alexander watched his friend, standing in the moonlight, naked and aroused. It was the most beautiful thing Alexander had ever seen, and he felt himself growing hard. As Hephaestion found his release, Alexander did as well, for the second time that day, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from making a sound. He watched as Hephaestion wrapped himself in his robe and sat down on a rock. He was crying. Alexander wanted to run to him and make things better, but he did not want him to know he had been there, so he slipped silently back to their room and got into bed.

A short time later, Hephaestion returned to his bed and buried his face in his pillow, still sniffing slightly from crying.

Alexander was silent, leaving Hephaestion to his thoughts.

Neither boy slept much at all.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast the next morning, the boys had their physical training. Today they were wrestling, an activity that both Alexander and Hephaestion normally loved. This day it was obvious that neither boy's heart was in it. Alexander had won his matches, but barely and without the spirit he normally showed. Hephaestion won, as usual, but made several uncharacteristic mistakes that nearly cost him the match. He and Alexander would occasionally exchange a glance, and then quickly look away. When it came time for them to wrestle each other, they froze. They looked helplessly at each other and simply stood there. The other boys stared at them.

"What in hades are they doing?" Perdiccas wondered.

Cassander, being his typical self, snorted in disgust. "There's really no point to the match anyway. We all know that Alexander only loses to Hephaestion's thighs. I am surprised that ass-kisser does not let Alexander win just to suck up. He probably does plenty of sucking up in other ways."

The other boys snickered, except for Ptolemy who glared at them all.

"Gods, Cassander! Will you give it a rest already? We all know how you feel about them. Must you continually make snide remarks at their expense? Some of us really do not wish to hear it."

Cassander sneered at him and turned away. It was more interesting to watch the two boys in question and see what was going on there than to argue with Ptolemy. He could never win an argument with him, anyway.

Hephaestion took a step back from Alexander, mumbled something about not feeling well, and asked to be excused. He was granted permission and quickly left, leaving a stunned Alexander behind.

Aristotle quietly watched the interaction between the boys. He smiled to himself. Their pained expressions and body language told him all he needed to know. He'd have to be blind not to see it. They loved each other. More than that, they were IN love with each other. It seemed that neither knew how the other felt, and he thought he understood why Hephaestion had not wanted to wrestle. He knew from the heated looks the boy gave Alexander when he wasn't looking that Hephaestion felt a great physical desire for his friend. He surmised that close contact like that might have left Hephaestion with an embarrassing problem, which his simple loincloth would not have hidden. Poor boy. He felt for both of them. "What a difficult age", he thought.

Alexander looked distraught. He sat down on a bench and just stared into space. The look on his face nearly broke Aristotle's heart.

"You boys may go now. Remember to meet back here after supper. I have a little field trip planned for us." He smiled at them. "Alexander, may I have a word with you please?"

He sat down next to Alexander and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. When Alexander looked up at him, there were tears in his eyes.

"What did I do? Why would my Phai refuse to wrestle with me? He was not ill, I would have known. I do not understand. Have I done something to offend him? I wish he had talked to me."

Aristotle gave him a gentle smile. "Does he know, Alexander?"

Alexander looked at him, puzzled.

"How you feel about him. Does he know?"

Alexander chewed his bottom lip and shook his head. "No, I am too afraid to tell him. I do not wish to lose him if he does not feel the same. It would ruin everything. But why did he leave me just now? Does he know, and wants to avoid me? Is it so obvious how I feel?"

"Only to those who are really looking. Your friends do not understand the depth of it. I dare say none of them has felt like you do about anyone to this point. If Hephaestion has not noticed, it is only because he is as busy hiding from you as you are from him."

"What do you mean?" Alexander asked.

"My dear Alexander, have you not seen the same look on his face as you have on your own? The boy is just as afraid as you are. And that is why he ran today. He was afraid."

"Afraid of me? But why?"

"Think about it. From your studies and observations this week, you have seen the effect that Eros can have on a person, even an animal, when they are with one that they care for. I will not get into details, but think about it. You will figure it out." He patted Alexander's shoulder. "Now, I suggest you go and attend to your history studies before supper. Everything will work out. You will see."

Alexander gave him a half-hearted smile. He wanted to believe that.

***********************************************************************

When Hephaestion did not come to supper, Alexander was distraught. Maybe his friend really had been ill after all! Maybe Aristotle had been wrong. Or maybe he truly was avoiding him. His stomach was in knots, and he merely picked at his food.

Ptolemy saw that something was wrong and moved to sit next to Alexander. "What is wrong, Alexander? Are you unwell?"

"I am fine!" Alexander huffed. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Ptolemy spoke in a soft voice. "Because you are not eating, and because you have bitten the head off everyone who has asked so far. Obviously, something is wrong. May I be of help?"

Alexander sighed and looked down. "I am sorry, my friend. You did not deserve that. You have always been a good friend to me. I thank you for your concern."

"That is well, Alexander, but you have not answered my question. What is wrong? I wonder if you feel the same way Hephaestion did earlier today? I notice he is not here. Have you spoken to him?"

Alexander studied his friend's face, and Ptolemy smiled gently. "He knows", thought Alexander.

"No, he was not in our room, and I have not seen him since he refused to wrestle me. I believe he is avoiding me." He hesitated. "Perhaps I should not speak of it any further."

Ptolemy laid a hand on his shoulder. "I am not Cassander. I do not wish to ridicule you or attack Hephaestion. I think I understand perfectly, and I think Hephaestion is scared to death."

Alexander smiled at him. "You are wise. That is exactly what Aristotle said. You do understand, don't you? Then you also understand that I am afraid as well. What do I do, Ptolemy? What if we are reading each other incorrectly and we ruin our friendship over something stupid? I could not bear to lose him."

The older boy smiled. "You will not lose him, Alexander. He would sooner cut off one of his own limbs than do without you. It will work out. Ask the gods for guidance. What is meant to be will be. Be sure of that."

"Thank you, friend. It is good to speak to someone who understands. Perhaps I should eat. It has been a long while since breakfast, and I think I am actually hungry."

He ate his supper, feeling slightly better, though he missed Hephaestion terribly. He would find him later, and they would talk. He would also leave an offering of spring flowers for Aphrodite. She would direct them, surely.


	5. Chapter 5

Late that afternoon, Aristotle gathered the boys together to speak to them. Hephaestion stood next to him, glancing apologetically at Alexander, who smiled softly at him. Aristotle noticed the shy smiles, and knew the boys would work things out in time.

"Okay, gentlemen", he began. "I have a surprise for you. This is something that should aid you in your project and provide more material for your research. Follow me please"

"Where do you think we are going?" Leonnatus whispered.

"I have no idea. Probably somewhere boring, but we will find out soon enough" Perdiccas whispered back.

They stopped at the stables, and Aristotle motioned for them to gather around him.

"Okay, boys. One of the king's mares is to be bred, and I would like you to observe and include it in your report. There is also a mare that is due to give birth any day now. I will try to make sure you are here for the birth. Then you will see both the beginning and the end of the cycle. Come, but be quiet as not to spook the horses."

They were led to a large stall. In it stood a lovely white mare. She was fine-boned with perfect conformation. A groom led a powerful-looking stallion in. He was muscular, and his coat was gold, like the color of honey. His nostrils flared as he scented the mare. With the groom keeping careful control over the animals, they mated. It was over rather quickly, and the stallion was led out.

The boys stood there looking rather stunned. Mouths open, wide-eyed, a few of them blushing furiously. Aristotle had to laugh.

"Okay, boys. The show is over. Go and work on your reports now. I am sure you have much to write about." He turned and walked away, laughing out loud. That should stir them up, he thought!

"Wow…." said Perdiccas.

"Uh….yeah….wow…" Cassander whispered. For once, he didn't have much to say.

Leonnatus was still speechless. He just blinked and stood there.

Philotas spoke in a hushed voice. "That was….."

"Yeah, it certainly was…" Perdiccas agreed.

Ptolemy laughed. He had seen all this before, so it was nothing new. The other boy's reactions were quite entertaining to him.

Nearchus grinned from ear to ear. "Oh, I can't WAIT to draw THAT!"

That drew a laugh from all the boys.

Alexander had not said a word. He looked at Hephaestion, who was looking back at him.

"Holy shit, Phai!"

"My words exactly, Alexander. How on earth am I to write about that! It will come out sounding dirty no matter how I phrase it."

Both boys blushed.

"I, um….I think I need to go take care of something" Cassander stated, and walked quickly away.

"Yeah, me too. I have something to take care of as well" Philotas said.

The condition of the others was noticeable, and Ptolemy laughed again. It had the same effect on him the first time he witnessed a breeding session.

One by one, the boys made an excuse and slipped away. Alone.

Hephaestion moved to stand in front of Alexander, and reached out to take his hand. "I am sorry about earlier today, Alexander. I behaved badly, and I would like your forgiveness."

Alexander twined his fingers with Hephaestion's and squeezed his hand. "There is no need, Phai. But we should really talk later." He felt his blood racing, between what they had seen, and touching Hephaestion, he knew he needed to get away from there before he totally embarrassed himself. "Forgive me, Phai….but I must take care of something just now. I will speak with you soon." He turned and walked quickly away, in the direction of his favorite hiding place.

Hephaestion smiled. Yes, he thought he might need to be alone for a while himself. Touching Alexander had only made things hard. Very hard, to be exact. Gods, he had to take care of this before he hurt himself.

None of the boys was seen for quite some time.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the evening went by quickly, and the tired boys decided to turn in a little early.

Alexander and Hephaestion lay in their cots, talking quietly.

"Are we okay, Phai? You are not upset with me or anything like that, are you?"

"No, Alexander, we are fine. Again, I am sorry for my behavior. I will explain it another time. It is too late to get into it now, and you no doubt are as tired as I am."

Alexander lay looking at the ceiling, thinking. "Did you notice, Phai…that stallion. He bit her neck! Just like the foxes! It must truly be the passion of Eros. What do you think?"

Hephaestion looked over at his friend, his eyes sparkling in the faint light. "I think it most certainly must be that. I think passion can make a person do many things, things they may not normally do. I think, as you said yesterday, that passion must be a powerful thing."

He felt Alexander's hand on his shoulder, sliding down his arm in search of his hand. He could not stop the shiver that went through him, and he knew Alexander had to have felt it. Alexander's hand found his, lacing their fingers together.

"Let us sleep, Phai. We have much to think about. Tomorrow, we can talk. Rest well."

"Good night, Alexander. You rest well, too." He gave his hand a slight squeeze.

Both boys slept peacefully that night, holding on to each other's hand through most of it.

********************************************************

Hephaestion work early the next morning, at first light. Alexander was still sleeping peacefully, snuggled up in a thick fur, as the nights were still a little cool. Hephaestion smiled warmly at the sleeping form of his best friend. "By the Gods, Alexander" Hephaestion whispered to himself "I would lay down my life for you. Without you I should not want to live." He hoped that Alexander might return those feelings. He decided to go and make an offering to Aphrodite, that she might smile upon them.

He dressed in a simple chiton and sandals, drawing a chlamys around himself to keep out the chilled morning air. It was quiet, as few had risen yet. He gathered roses and some large white lilies, and made his way to the temple. As he approached, he noticed that someone else had made an offering of flowers to the goddess. Roses and violets. "Could it be?" he wondered. Alexander had often picked flowers from his special place in the woods (though Hephaestion had not known of the place then), always roses and violets. He smiled. It was an omen. He placed his flowers beside the others and thanked the goddess, for it seemed she had already answered him. Today, he vowed, he would take the next step. The gods had blessed it.


	7. Chapter 7

They set out after breakfast to observe the foxes again. Neither boy spoke much as they walked. Alexander thought that Hephaestion seemed nervous, though he did not know why. Alexander felt a fluttering in the pit of his stomach as well, but tried to ignore it.

As they reached their hiding place, they were struck speechless by the scene before them. The sun filtered down through the trees as a broad beam of sunlight that illuminated the fallen tree. Dew was still present on the grasses and the violets, so that everything sparkled like gemstones. A faint mist rose from the stream as the water was slightly warmer than the cool air. A graceful, white stork perched on the bank, turning its head to look at the boys before slowly spreading its wings and flying away.

To Hephaestion, it was another omen. It was as if everything had been laid out before him by the gods themselves. Aphrodite had truly smiled upon him.

Alexander was overwhelmed by what he saw. It was confirmation to him that his offering to the goddess had been received, and accepted. Surely this was his answer. He was a strong believer in omens, and this one spoke clearly to him. He turned to look at Hephaestion, who was staring at the scene before them, lost in thought, a slight smile playing at his lips. Alexander thought that he was truly beautiful. More beautiful than all the sunbeams and wild flowers in the world. When Hephaestion turned his way, his breath caught in his throat. Brilliant, cerulean eyes held unshed tears, but they appeared to be happy ones. By Zeus, the man before him was perfect in every way.

Hephaestion had sensed his friend looking at him and turned to face him. He met a pair of liquid grey eyes, looking at him in wonder.

Hephaestion smiled, and Alexander felt his knees go weak. After what seemed like an eternity of silent appraisal of each other, Alexander managed to speak. "Why the tears, Phai? Is something wrong?"

Hephaestion stepped slightly closer to Alexander, holding his gaze deeply. "No, nothing is wrong. I am merely happy, Alexander. This place", he gestured to their surroundings, "is so beautiful. And to share it with my best friend, whom I love above all others…the gods have blessed me beyond words this day."

Alexander blushed and lowered his gaze shyly. "I love you, too, Phai. You are my dearest friend, but you already know this." They often said they loved each other. That, and the slight kisses they exchanged, spoke of deep friendship and trust. But nothing beyond that, to this point. He felt slightly emboldened by his omen, and stepped forward to place his hands on Hephaestion's shoulders. Raising his face slightly to the taller boy's, he brushed his lips with the lightest of kisses. As he drew back, he felt Hephaestion's arms slip around his waist and hold him in place.

Hephaestion, too, was encouraged by his omens, and decided to take the chance. He held Alexander to him, lowering his head so that their foreheads touched. He spoke very softly. "Do you know, my Alexander, how much I truly love you? I wonder if you do. You are my dearest friend, this is true. I love you as my own life, and I would gladly die for you." He took a shaky breath and decided to just go for it. "It has become very difficult these days to hide my feelings from you. I don't know if I should, and I admit that I am afraid, but I have never lied to you and I cannot keep things from you." He slid his hand up Alexander's shoulder, up his neck, and into the golden curls he loved so much. He felt Alexander lean into his hand. Encouraged, he continued. "I hope I am not making a fool of myself, or that I am not offending you, but…well, I cannot be with you any more without feeling the passion of Eros in my blood." He paused, searching the wide, grey eyes of his friend. "There, I have said it. Now you know."

Alexander did not speak, did not move. He simply stared into blue eyes that seemed to have darkened slightly with emotion, and more than a touch of fear. He felt Hephaestion's hands trembling. He was obviously terrified.

"Alexander….please…say something" Hephaestion pleaded. "Forgive me if I have overstepped myself. I could no longer hide my feelings. If you wish me to leave, please tell me now before I make a bigger fool of myself. I wish you would say something. I need to know how you feel, even if it is not what I wish to hear."

Alexander smiled softly. "You wish to know how I feel about you, is that it?"

Hephaestion nodded slowly.

Alexander lifted his hand to cup his friend's face gently. Hephaestion closed his eyes and sighed at the touch. "Perhaps, Phai, I should simply show you."

At that, he leaned forward and lightly bit Hephaestion's neck. He pulled back, smiling into the eyes of a very astonished Hephaestion.

He laughed softly. "Do not be afraid, Phai. I have been struck by Eros as well."


	8. Chapter 8

The other boys had finished breakfast and were comparing notes on their reports. They giggled over the awkward descriptions of the various things they had seen so far.

"Does anyone else feel like a complete perv, sneaking around and watching animals mate?" asked Philotas.

Perdiccas commented, "I think Aristotle did this on purpose as punishment for not paying attention in class. He knew we would definitely pay attention to this. He has been laughing at us; I have seen him do it. After we left the stables yesterday, he was walking away laughing at us like a fool."

Nearchus just grinned. "Who wants to see my drawings? I have great ones of the horses!"

Leonnatus rolled his eyes, and the others all laughed.

Cassander smirked. "I am still waiting for my subjects to mate. At this rate, I will have nothing to write about. Perhaps they need to be shown how to do it."

Ptolemy looked annoyed. "Damn it Cassander! We have to finish this project. Your obsession with your 'subjects' is not going to sit well with Aristotle. I will work on my own if you continue this, and YOU can explain to him why you did not complete your part of the assignment." He glared at his partner. "And I am sure you would love to show them how to do it, as you stated. Your little crush has become irritating to the rest of us. You are only concerned with having Hephaestion yourself, and winning the bets you have on whether or not those two have been together in that way. I have had enough."

"I do wonder about them, though. Don't you all wonder about them? Even you, Ptolemy?" Philotas asked.

Ptolemy shook his head. "What they do is their business. All I know for sure is that they love each other in a way that I dare say none of you has ever felt. I hope to feel that way someday about someone. We should all be so lucky. I wish them happiness, whatever the nature of their relationship. You should do the same. Prince Alexander will be king one day, and I for one prefer to be on the good side of my future king. Advice you should all follow. Cassander, if you want to get our assignment finished, come with me and I will help you. Health to you all."

A grumbling Cassander followed him away.

Leonnatus smiled. He thought that Alexander and Hephaestion were the two most beautiful people he had ever seen. The two of them together was a breathtaking sight and he secretly loved to watch them. It always made him feel glad to be counted as a friend to both.

Nearchus leered. "I should try to draw them mating! I may not see it, but I have a great imagination! Which one should I put on top?" He giggled at his own comment.

Leonnatus threw a pebble at his head. The others all laughed again.

They broke up into their respective groups to work on their presentations.

Ptolemy noticed that Alexander and Hephaestion had been conspicuously missing all morning, and he smiled. He had a pretty good idea what they were up to. He had seen the flowers left for Aphrodite, and was pretty sure he knew who had left them. Good for them, he thought. Yes, we should all be so lucky.

***********************************************************************

Alexander and Hephaestion stood with their arms around each other's waist, staring at each other. Both felt very nervous.

Alexander drew a shaky breath. "So….now what, Phai? Where do we go from here?"

Hephaestion laughed nervously. "I honestly do not know, Alexander. This is all new to me as well." He grinned at his beloved friend. "The bite on the neck….nice touch, Alexander."

"Well, Phai…I knew you would understand what it meant." He chuckled.

Hephaestion tangled his fingers in Alexander's blond curls again and leaned down until their lips were almost touching. "I have kissed you many times, my Alexander" he whispered, "but never the way I have been wanting to. I need more. May I?" he implored.

Alexander gave a slight nod and gripped Hephaestion's waist tighter. He was shaking.

"Gods, Alexander….I have to do this before I lose my nerve".

With that, Hephaestion crushed his mouth to Alexander's. He heard a small moan escape from Alexander's throat, and it drove him mad. His tongue teased Alexander's lips until they parted, granting him entry. He tasted every part of his waiting mouth, his knees nearly buckling as he felt his tongue meet his in response.

When they finally drew apart, they were gasping for breath. "By Zeus, Hephaestion…I have wanted to do that for so long now. Why did we wait so long?"

"We were both afraid, simply. I believe our appeals to the gods were answered. I saw the flowers you offered, by the way. I saw them when I took my own flowers there." He smiled. "It seems we both wanted the same thing. And it seems we were afraid for naught."

Alexander watched Hephaestion's mouth as he spoke, barely hearing him. His blood was on fire now, and he felt his body react to the intense desire he suddenly felt.

"Phai…", he whispered, threading his fingers through the long auburn tinted hair, "I want you. I am not sure of what to do, but I want you." He pressed his hips forward so Hephaestion could feel his desire.

Hephaestion gasped, pressing back against him. He stepped back and took Alexander by the hand. "Come, love…let's go lie in our shelter. It will be our own den of sorts. We will figure it out as we go, but I have a great need to make love with you now."

They were there for a long while. Their lovemaking was tentative at first. Neither was sure of himself, and they laughed a lot at their own awkwardness. There was no finesse, but the desire they both felt was overwhelming. When they finally found their release, Hephaestion began to cry softly.

"I thank the gods for you, my Alexander. You are my gift, and I love you beyond words. You will always be MY Alexander."

They lay holding each other until they fell asleep. Alexander woke after a couple hours and gently woke his sleeping lover. Lover. He liked the sound of that. He smiled when he noticed the faint bite mark on Hephaestion's neck. If others noticed, so be it. "Phai, it is getting late. Aristotle will be sending a search party if we do not get back soon. Come, my love, let us get back before he does.

They dressed quietly, stopping to exchange a deep kiss before heading back.


	9. Chapter 9

Aristotle tapped his foot impatiently. About half the boys were late for class this time, no doubt putting final touches on their presentations. One by one, they came straggling in. All, that is, except Alexander and Hephaestion. He had a suspicion that he knew why they were delayed, but he kept that to himself.

"Okay, boys. You have had a couple days to work on your assignments. I want to see what you have so far. Perdiccas, Philotas….you go first.

They gave their report, giving special attention to the speed at which the bunnies procreated. All the boys snickered. Aristotle glared at them.

"Okay, not bad you two. Nearchus, Leonnatus, you are next. Let me see what you have so far."

There were giggles all around. None of the others could wait to see this one!

"What is so funny?" Aristotle growled.

Leonnatus started to speak, but was interrupted by Nearchus holding up his papers. "Teacher, I have illustrations for our project!" Leonnatus groaned and hid his face in his hands. He seriously wanted to leave.

Aristotle had a bad feeling about this, but was admittedly curious. "Alright, Nearchus, let me see what you have."

A very proud Nearchus explained all his drawings, in great detail. The other boys were laughing hysterically by the time he was finished.

Aristotle rolled his eyes. "Nearchus", he began, "I commend you on your hard work and attention to detail. I feel I must point out a few things, though." He had their full attention now. He pointed to the illustration of the stag. "First, this is a bit out of proportion. If this were accurate, the stag would not be able to walk without stepping on...well, he would step on himself."

More laughter.

He then pointed to the drawing of the horses. "This one, I won't even begin to tell you what is wrong with it, other than to say I think it is physically impossible."

It was quite some time before the laughter died down enough for Aristotle to continue. He had actually been laughing himself. "You are most creative, son. I will give you that. Now, Ptolemy and Cassander. What do you have, and please tell me it is not illustrated." More snickers.

"Well, my subjects were rather illusive, teacher" Cassander began. Ptolemy kicked him in the shin as a warning. Cassander sighed and changed the subject to the birds he had observed, all the while glaring at Ptolemy for stealing his fun.

Aristotle was no fool. He knew where Cassander had been going with that statement. Which reminded him, where on earth were those two?

Just then, the two missing boys came strolling into the courtyard, papers neatly in hand. They moved quietly past the other boys and sat on the bench nearest their teacher, flashing him with brilliant smiles.

Aristotle smiled back. Ah, yes, they had worked it out finally. It was clear to him; their late arrival, the goofy grins, their flushed faces….and that little bite mark on Hephaestion's neck. Perhaps Cassander would get his wish after all.

Alexander sat straight, looking like the royalty that he was. Hephaestion looked beautifully serene. It was obvious something was very different. They practically glowed.

The other boys exchanged looks. Cassander smirked and leaned over to whisper to Ptolemy "I told you so. All we had to do was wait."

Ptolemy glared at him, and then turned his attention on the two boys. He smiled at them, receiving smiles in return. It was about damn time, he thought. Two years of foreplay was enough!

Alexander stood calmly. "My apologies, Aristotle, on our late arrival. It was my fault. May we go ahead and present our report now?"

"By all means, boys, continue please."

Alexander proceeded to do his presentation on the foxes they had been observing, giving full credit to Hephaestion for his meticulous research. He smiled proudly at his friend. Hephaestion was beaming.

Cassander looked back and forth between the two of them, observing the sickening display and the disgusting bite mark on Hephaestion's neck. He frowned at Alexander, who simply smiled at him in return.

"Jealous, Cassander?", Perdiccas whispered? "Looks like Alexander beat you to it. You did not get there first, as you said you would. Now pay up. Remember our bet?"

"Yes, Cassander", Philotas spoke quietly, "you owe me as well."

Leonnatus studied the pair for a moment. "Yes, it appears they finally did it."

Nearchus leaned over to the other boys. "Now THAT is something I really want to draw!"

Aristotle knew he had lost them again. He thanked Alexander and Hephaestion for their very well done report. "You are all dismissed. You are not listening to me anyway. I do not want to see you again until after breakfast tomorrow. Now go, get all this silliness out of your system. And Cassander? Behave."

The other boys stood to leave, watching as Alexander and Hephaestion turned and walked in the direction of their room, heads high, shoulders straight. Most of the boys were envious. They all really did have a crush on Hephaestion.


	10. Chapter 10

Hephaestion flopped down on his cot, wearily rubbing his eyes. "That was horrible, Alexander. They all know! They were whispering and staring. They KNOW."

Alexander sat on the side of Hephaestion's cot and brushed hair away from his beloved's face. "Yes, Phai, they do. And I doubt any of them are surprised. You do know, don't you, that they all had bets placed as to whether or not we have been doing anything. The losers will just have to pay up."

Hephaestion gave a half-hearted smile. "And Aristotle? What will he think?"

Alexander laughed softly. "He knows, Phai. He knew it before we did. He told me things would work out, and they did. Ptolemy said the same thing."

Hephaestion looked startled. "You discussed this with them?"

"I was upset, Phai. They listened to me and tried to encourage me. I am glad for their friendship. The only one who may give us grief is Cassander. You do know that he has a huge crush on you?"

Hephaestion looked horrified. "No…I thought he hated me."

"No, he doesn't. He is angry because he wants you and knows he can never have you. He is jealous. He resents the fact that you only want me, and not him."

"I'd sooner eat my loincloth." Hephaestion snorted.

Alexander laughed aloud at that. "Speaking of clothing, perhaps we should change out of these dusty clothes and put on something clean before we go to dinner. " He unlaced his sandals and kicked them across the room. He then stood and unfastened the pin at his shoulder that held his chiton up. The soft linen fabric slid down his body and pooled at his feet.

Hephaestion took in the naked form of his friend and lover standing before him. He was stocky and muscular and perfectly beautiful in Hephaestion's eyes.

Alexander's eyes darkened and he fixed a heated gaze on Hephaestion. "Stand up, love. I will help you."

Hephaestion stood very still as Alexander bent to unlace his sandals for him and pulled them off. Alexander ran his hands up the muscular thighs he loved so much as he stood. He released the pin at Hephaestion's shoulder, slid the chiton down his arms, and off until it landed in a puddle on the floor between them. He slid his gaze up and down his lover's lean body.

Alexander pulled Hephaestion into a tight embrace, their naked bodies pressing into each other. He nibbled Hephaestion's earlobe and felt him shiver. He felt hands exploring his back, his sides, and then gripping his hips to pull him in even closer. He knew where this was going, and it was going there fast.

After a quick glance to make sure the door was closed, Hephaestion lay back down on cot, pulling Alexander down on top of him. Their kisses were passionate. They touched and caressed every part of each other until they were dizzy with desire. Alexander took Hephaestion gently and lovingly. Their moans and sighs were louder than they intended. When they came, they both cried out loudly, unable to stop themselves. The sound carried perhaps farther than they realized.

As their breathing returned to normal, Alexander leaned down and softly kissed the swollen lips of the man beneath him. He stroked the long hair and touched his face, almost reverently. "You are so perfect, Phai." He smiled. "Let us rest a while." They snuggled under a blanket and drifted to sleep. Just before Hypnos claimed him, Alexander rubbed the tender spot on his neck where Hephaestion had bitten him, and smiled. They had marked each other now. There would be no question that they belonged to each other. He joined Hephaestion in sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

A few hours later, they woke again.

The other boys had been close by, sitting and talking when they heard it. A moan. Then another. A gasp. A loud sigh. Muffled laughter. All coming from the direction of Alexander's room.

They looked at each other and collectively blushed.

Perdiccas looked at his feet. Philotas found a rather interesting cloud to stare at. Leonnatus and Nearchus poked each other and giggled. Cassander frowned. A lot. Ptolemy simply smiled. He had a feeling there would be a lot of this from now on.

The sounds continued, and grew louder. A crash was heard, followed by giggling. Then more moans.

Philotas couldn't take it anymore. "I need to go. I, um….have something to take care of." He practically ran away from them.

Nearchus noticed that Cassander had a slight bulge under his chiton. He caught his eye and grinned, looking pointedly at Cassander's little "problem". The other boys snickered.

Cassander growled at them. "Oh, like none of the rest of you have a hard on right now! I am going to my tent. Just leave me alone!" He stomped off with what little dignity he could muster.

Leonnatus stood. "I think I need to go to my room, too. Something just came up."

The others laughed hysterically at his bad choice words.

One by one, the others made excuses to go off on their own.

Even Ptolemy, usually the calm, levelheaded one, had to admit he was a little turned on by the activity in their room. He soon wandered off on his own, smiling.

Aristotle had been nearby, and had been watching the boys. He laughed quietly to himself. Poor kids, he thought. More hormones than sense at this age. Listening to Alexander and Hephaestion was torture to their poor, neglected libidos.

A shout was heard from the room "Alexander!" followed by a throaty cry "Gods, Phai…".

Suddenly Aristotle felt the need to return to his room as well. "Why not?" he thought.

****************************************************

"Alexander, we should get dressed and get to supper. We cannot stay in bed all day. Besides, I think I am a bit sore. You are wearing me out, my insatiable prince."

"Yes, Phai. I need to let you eat and rest. We will need our strength for later." He smiled.

They dressed quickly. Hephaestion paused as they were preparing to leave the room. "Do you think they heard us? I don't think we were very quiet."

"I don't know. See if anyone is out there."

Hephaestion peeked out. There was no one in sight, anywhere. He was relieved.

"The coast is clear, Alexander. No one is there. No one would have heard us."

"Good. Let's go."

They made their way to the hall for supper. None of their friends was there.

"Where the heck is everyone, Alexander?"

Alexander shrugged. "I don't know, Phai. Something must have come up!"


End file.
